Welding is a process that has increasingly become ubiquitous in all industries. Welding is, at its core, simply a way of bonding two pieces of metal. Larger welding systems can generate a welding current output in excess of 100 amps, while micro-welding may employ a micro arc under a few amps.
Welding systems may be coupled to the power grid, or use a fuel-powered engine to drive an electric generator, which in turn generates the required current for the specific welding operation. The size of the engine and electric generator is dictated by the maximum welding current output rating of the welder. For instance, a welder that is rated to generate a 300-amp, 33.3 volt arc can require at least 10 kilowatts of power to generate such an arc. Indeed, the power source is often configured to output a higher power (e.g., about 30% higher) than what is required by the arc to account for power loss that may result from, for example, a weld cable voltage drop. Thus, the engine in such a welder must have sufficient horse power to drive an electric generator to generate about 13 kilowatts of power so as to supply the maximum welding current output rating of the welder at any given time.
A liquid fuel is often used as a combustible material to operate the engine of an engine-driven generator. As will be appreciated, fuel vapor may be generated in the fuel tank under normal operating conditions. Certain configurations of engine-driven generators may direct the fuel vapors to a combustion air intake of the engine. When fuel vapors are present at the combustion air intake of the engine during shutdown of the engine-driven generator, however, the engine-driven generator may “diesel” or “run on.” When this occurs, the engine-driven generator may operate undesirably for a period of time (e.g., multiple seconds or minutes). For example, the engine may keep running for a short period after being turned off, due to fuel igniting without a spark.
According, the subject disclosure related to a fuel delivery system for a generator, such as those used in conjunction with welders, plasma cutters, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a generator fuel tank employing fuel vapor controlling techniques, thereby improving fuel delivery issues that hinder the industry.